Kid vs. Kat
Kid vs. Kat a Canadian animated television series developed and produced at Studio B Productions.Aaron H. Bynum, "'Kid vs. Kat' TV Animation Moves into Production", Animation Insider, February 19th, 2007 The show created by Rob Boutilier. It's about a boy named Coop who battles with his little sister's (Millie) cat named Kat. The series premiered in Canada on YTV on October 25, 2008, and in the United States on Disney XD on February 21, 2009. The series ended on June 4, 2011. It ran for a total of two seasons and 52 episodes. Along with The Simpsons and Family Guy, Kid vs Kat is the third longest-running cartoon in Canada. Premise When Coop Burtonburger's spoiled younger sister Millie brings home a mysterious stray cat, Coop's idyllic life is turned upside down. Coop soon discovers that Kat is more than just a scrawny, purple, hairless pet; he is also a smart, conniving, alien mastermind with a fanatical hate for Coop himself. Kat instantly declares war on Coop. The two battle constantly as Coop tries to stop Kat and tell the world about his sinister plans, only to find Kat destroying the evidence, and putting the blame on Coop every time. Episodes Voice characters Production Creation When the series was announced on February 17, 2007, Coop originally had a light blue and a purple T-shirt, Coop's little sister, Millie was originally had light blue glasses, a purple bow tie on her dark blue hair, and a brown skirt. She was later changed to a blue skirt, red glasses, and a pink bow tie on her hair. Also, Coop's dad, Burt was created with gray glasses. Working title This show was originally named Look What My Sister Dragged In. Rob Boutilier created it as a new Warner Bros show about an evil hairless cat. In the final stage of production, the title was changed to Kid vs Kat. Production companies The first season of Kid vs. Kat was produced by Studio B Productions, YTV, and Jetix. Disney XD later produced season two and Disney Channel in 2019 produced more seasons. Main staff Producers *Blair Peters (executive producer) *Jamie Turner (producer, season 1) *Chantal Hennesey (producer, Season 2) Directors *Rob Boutilier *Josh Mepham *Greg Sullivan Writers *Rob Boutilier *Michael Lahay *Pat Pakula *Robert Pincombe *Simon Racioppa *Louise Moon *Shelley Hoffmann *Richard Elliot *Vito Viscomi *Karen J. Lloyd *Kervin Faria *Josh Mepham Animators *Josh Mepham *Greg Sullivan *Joshua Pong *Thom MacKenna *Kevin Long *Caroline Alarie *Denny Lu *Kat Stenson Voices *Erin Mathews *Kathleen Barr *Trevor Devall *Cathy Weseluck *Chiara Zanni *Brian Drummond *Vincent Tong *Terry Klassen Music department *Hal Beckett (composer) *Vince Renaud (orchestrator) *Film editors *Bryan Atkinson *Todd Araki *Jason Frederickson *Mark Kuehnel. Cancellation On June 4, 2011, YTV and Disney XD announced the cancellation of the series. Kid vs. Kat creator Rob Boutilier wrote a message on Facebook on August 19, 2011, announcing that there wouldn't be a third season and that he didn't have the right to make further episodes. The series has since ended with the episode "The Kat Went Back (Parts 1 & 2)". Returns on Disney Channel Finally Kid vs Kat into the fifth longest-running American animated series of Disney Channel. Reception The series received mostly mixed feedback from audiences. It currently holds a 7.2 at TV.com. Awards and nominations ; 2009 Kid vs. Kat won an award for "Best Program or Series" in 2009 and was nominated for the other three awards. ; 2010 Kid vs. Kat won an award for "Best Program or Series" in 2010 and was nominated for the other three awards. ; 2011 Kid vs. Kat won an award for "Best Program or Series" in 2011 and was nominated for the other three awards. References Category:Shows